Bare
by cheemander
Summary: They are lovers in a Catholic school, a fact known only to them. One wants to find her way, the other wants to make their relationship public. Things will never be the same. Based on the show, Bare: A Pop Opera.
1. Epiphany

In the hallways, you can hear the very sound of all the students praying, a sound that does not go away...

The priest begins to speak, for the first time after winter vacation, after the birth of Christ.

"I want to welcome all of you back, I hope Christmas was a time of great joy for you and your families. Today is the Feast of the Epiphany. The celebration of the arrival of the three wise men. I want you to imagine what that journey must have been like...A journey resting entirely on fate. Seniors, you're coming to an end of your time at St. Cecelia's."

Kazu gives a big grin and shouts. "Oh yeah!"

The Priest rolled his eyes and continued on.  
"You've lived together, studied together, and most importantly, prayed together. Strength for the journey we begin in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Let us take a moment now to call to mind those times when we have fallen from God's grace...I confess..."

The Priest and students began talking at the same pace, same words flowing out of their mouths.  
"...to almighty God, and to you my brothers and sisters, that..."

"Natsuki!You're not fooling anyone! Being a Catholic girl by day doesn't forgive what you do at night!"

Natsuki looks up. Shocked by the Father's sudden words. Not sure what had brought on this reaction.

Akane, Kazu's girlfriend let out a laugh. "One among us dances with the Devil himself."

Anh scowled. "Loves my sister...it makes me sick..."

Reito smirked. "Seven years in school. She's played it cool..."

"You can't keep it, tell us your secret..." Natsuki shrunk back as they all began to tell her to make her tell her darkest secret.

Tomoe shook her head along with the rest of the students. "What's wrong with you? So mistaken, lost and forsaken! Dig down deep and save your soul. Grave mistakes will take their toll. Every sin is entered in. Heaven comes with discipline."

Natsuki hid her face from her classmates. "I've hid it all so well, tell me how you know..."

"Your Catholic rules are not suggestions. Read the Bible. Would you speak for God? Why can't you obey? You've lost your way." The Priest warned.

Reito tapped his watch. "Time is ticking, graduation day. You have five months left to change your mind."

"Lock those thoughts away, it's judgment day. Heaven's never, Hell is forever. Dig down deep and save your soul. Grave mistakes will take their toll. Every sin is entered in, Heaven comes with discipline." Akane droned on.

"Doesn't it all make sense if the love is strong?" Natsuki said, hoping the others would understand.

Mai shook her finger. "No more dodging, God is watching. His eye is on the lowly sparrow, the road is long, the path is narrow."

"Natsuki, dear, are you sleeping through mass again? You know, if you keep this up, you're going straight to hell."

Natsuki blinked. "Mom...?"

Saeko began to speak, from what seemed to be her soul. "Our first reading today is the story of how, despite the best efforts of a single mother, A child can still go horribly, horribly wrong."

"Mother, please!" Natsuki pleaded.

Saeko continued on.  
"For her eighth birthday, Natsuki asked for an monster truck. Her father asked for a divorce. To me, the link between those two events was as strong as Natsuki's attraction to her father's motorcycle."

Natsuki fidgeted nervously. "Mom, this really isn't the best..."

Saeko ignored the pleas of her daughter. "I sent her to a Catholic boarding school thinking it would help. But, when she met her roommate Shizuru, the two of them locked eyes. And I said to myself, 'Saeko, you wanted grandchildren? Instead you're going to get ambiguous Christmas cards from South Beach'."

"Please join us in singing our offertory hymn, number 273, 'A Bender Among Us'." Reito noted cheerily.

"There's a bender among us, she must be exposed. Or she'll sleep with our daughters and take off their clothes. A girl without conscience, whose led by her..."

"Stop!" Natsuki shouted.

"Imagine me and you...her second favorite movie. First? But I'm a cheerleader. Signs were everywhere, we were practically tripping over them."

Natsuki looked at the Priest. "Father?"

The Priest shook his head. "Not in the funeral, Natsuki."

Nao looked around. "I'd like to start with just a...If we could take a moment...If maybe we were silent...Or we had spoken..."

"Mom? What is it? Reito? Anh? Nao? Is it I? Lord, is it I?"

"Timothy, Romans, Corinthians, Leviticus...Love the sinner, hate the sin, created in his image. Abomination...Bare the cross..."

The Priest bowed his head. "Let us go forth in peace to love and serve the Lord."

Natsuki closed her eyes and quickly began to pray. "Hail Mary full of grace..."

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah, this is based off of Bare. The first piece, Epiphany is based on Peter's (Natsuki's) revelation. So...the outing hasn't happened yet. It's in her mind. If you really want to learn about this, look up, Bare: A Pop Opera. But don't spoil it for yourself P


	2. You and I

Natsuki shut her locker in the girl's locker room with a slam. Her weird vision actually made her want to tell her mom...

"Hey little girl. Would you like a ride, a lollipop, a puppy?"

Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"How about this thing in my pants, it's-"

Natsuki chuckled and cut her off. "No thank you. My mom, she said to never talk to strangers."

Shizuru pouted. "So a kiss is out of the question then...?"

"I'll take that chance...by the way, where were you? Online?"

Shizuru gave her that famous grin. "Asleep."

"Oi...like half the congregation."

"So, are we damned?"

"I stayed awake as long as I could."

"Good Catholic, I say, we go and fall asleep together."

Natsuki raised her brow. "Oh, do you?"

"Should I bring my-"

Natsuki cut her off again. "That would be lovely."

Before Natsuki could get her desired kiss, all the girls in the locker room walked up to Shizuru.

"You're a superstar girl!" They all said cheerfully.

"And I couldn't guard you." Nao said.

Natsuki started to walk away and glowered. "It's always the same..."

Shizuru noticed Natsuki leaving, and ran up to her, grabbing onto her shoulder as they walked out of the locker room. "No, let's duck in here and..."

Before they could get alone, the boys just coming out of their locker room walked up to Shizuru.

One smiled at her. "Got a date for prom?"

Another handsome one gave her a curious look. "Did you lose my number?"

Shizuru sighed and walked away, pulling Natsuki with her. "This is all just a game..."

Natsuki frowned. "Tell me...why I should trust you when the boys all love to touch you?"

Shizuru gave her an adorable look, and smiled. "Because, when I have you near me I go out of my mind."

"You're cute, and it's tough to argue when I'm turned on...Think that you could lend a hand here?"

Shizuru shrugged. "If I had the time."

Natsuki still had little to no faith at the moment, and Shizuru noticed...

"Natsuki, don't you worry. Because I wouldn't leave you, not even for Mai!"

Mai heard her name, and waved at Shizuru. "Yo!"

Shizuru waved back. "Looking good!" She quickly turned back to Natsuki. "What we have is perfect."

Natsuki blinked, and crossed her arms. "Then...we'll tell my mother."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Try laying off the crack." She gave a quick look around, then grabbed Natsuki's hand and pressed it to her chest, giving the raven haired girl a look full of compassion.

"You and I, you take my hand leaving me breathless...Feel the beat of my racing heart so you'll understand. Know why we whisper in hallways, 'I'll be with you always'. Running together, forever you and I..."

Natsuki gave a half smile, and then quickly pulled a script out of her backpack. "There's something that I want to ask you...Now don't say no, just hear me out! After school they hold auditions...Something just to...think about."

The chestnut haired girl looked annoyed as Natsuki brought up the school play. "You asked the same thing last year! You know acting's not my thing. Plus...I might go out for student council. And I neither dance or sing."

"You have never mentioned student council. You've hated politics since you were twelve. And as for 'acting's not my thing'...It's obvious it's something else."

Shizuru scowled. "I don't act."

Natsuki smirked. "I think you're the best act this school has ever seen."

Shizuru took this moment to give her perverted side a chance to shine. "So take a bow, and I'll..." She gently started to bend Natsuki over and run her hand along her girlfriend's backside.

Natsuki blushed fiercely and stood up. "You know what I mean! You know what? Forget I brought it up!"

Shizuru pulled the blushing girl close. "We'll think about it tonight, when everything is right, then we'll shut off all the lights, and cuddle in bed. Then see how far we'll get." She leaned her head away for a moment, then gave Natsuki a peck on the lips and started walking away.

Natsuki grimaced. "Was that supposed to shut me up?"

Shizuru stopped in her tracks. "...Yep!"

"Jerk." Natsuki said playfully.

Shizuru turned back to her. "You and I, you take my hand, leaving me breathless...feel the beat of my racing heart so you'll understand. Know why we whisper in hallways 'I'll be with you always'. Running together..." She looked up as a school bell rung. "Gotta run. Miss me!"

Natsuki watched Shizuru leave, and softly said to herself. "...Forever you and I."


	3. Role of a lifetime

Natsuki looked around. She heard the distant, "Shizuru-sama!" and squeals and she knew Shizuru had arrived in class. He slumped against the wall. Everything was perfect in Shizuru's "straight" life, except for...Natsuki...

"Every thing's an act, When you're pleasing everyone. And she assumes that role to such renown. She plays a perfect part, straight from her heart, knowing the risk she takes and hoping that the house is not brought down..."

She didn't realize that her words held such truth until she spoke them.

"The role of a lifetime is living a fantasy. The trauma that you struggle to erase. Thoughts battle words over deeds, a war with such casualty's. All played out behind a smiling face."

Shizuru played it straight, no matter what. Going public would be the ultimate evil. Natsuki knew they should take the step...but...

"God I need your guidance! Tell me what it means to live a life where nothings as it seems. Spending days in silent fear, and spending nights in lonely prayer. Hoping that one day when you wake, those feelings won't be there..."

She felt the pang in her heart. So many times she had not wanted to be gay, but so many more times, she had seen Shizuru's face, and knew straight could never be true...

"So confused because I feel complete with her...When we're alone it all somehow makes sense. Look into her eyes for some compromise. Remember the word, forget, and try to bury something so intense."

Natsuki was a complete person because of Shizuru. This part of her soul she had been missing. It was there, within Shizuru, and all the love she gave.

"You learn to play the straight woman, your lines become routine. Never really saying what you mean. But I know the scene will change, White picket fences, and a dog, a trophy husband, and children. God, I know that's what she wants!"

She clenched her fists and let the tears flow openly, knowing that nobody would be around until classes were out.

"But Shizuru, what role do I play? Am I a savior or a phase? Am I here to damn you? Or to help you navigate this maze? Where confusion is a crime...So you fill your life with sound, and if you dance like hell, you hope you never touch the ground."

Shizuru was her answer. But was she Shizuru's answer?

"What happens when the music stops? In the silence will she stay? Or realize that these feelings are going away...So we drive ourselves insane, spinning circles in our souls, as we dance around and play pretend. And once again, reprise our roles..."


	4. Auditions

Midori Sugiura looked around. The talent turnout was more than expected. Much more. She waved her hand abruptly in front of the chatty teens. "Enough chit chat! You may begin!"

XXXXXXX

"That's it! Enough! I'll go make my decisions; be back in a few." Sister Sugiura walked off.

Natsuki resisted the urge to hug the new rising star, named Shizuru Fujino. "What made you change your mind?"

Shizuru shrugged slightly. "I thought I should try."

Reito gave Shizuru a broad smile. "Unforgettable."

Nao nodded. "One talented girl."

Kazu smirked and put his hands behind his head. "Remember when all we needed was beer?"

Anh sighed. "Remember Freshman year, when everything was so clear?"

Reito snorted. "Except for your skin."

Sister Sugiura cleared her throat. "I'm gonna announce the cast list now, and I don't want any drama until the first rehearsal. You got that? You all did very well, and of course, everyone is guaranteed a spot in the chorus. Nurse: Anh Fujino."

Anh rolled her eyes. "Surprise."

Sister Sugiura narrowed her eyes. "I said no drama, or you're gonna need a nurse. Got that?"

"Yes, sister."

Sister Sugiura slowly smiled. "Here we go...Mercutio: Masashi Takeda, Benvolio: Kazuya Kurauchi, Tybalt: Yuichi Tate, Romeo: Reito Kanzaki, Juliet: Shizuru Fujino, Lady Capulet: Natsuki Kuga, Lady Montague: Tomoe Marguerite...does your father have a camcorder?"

"Yes, sister.."

XXXXXXXX

Natsuki pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed her mother's number...

_"Hello?"_

"Mom, we both got cast and we're in the show."

_"Best friends in the same play, how cute..."_

"I knew you would want to know!"

"_Well you know I love you either way, but I love you more now!" _

Natsuki perked up as Shizuru came walking in her direction. "Oh mom! Here's Shizuru, say hello!"

"_What? Oh, okay..."_

Natsuki gave a frown, and looked at her watch. "No, never mind, we have to go."

_"Call me with dates Natsuki, the whole family will come - even your father, I'll make sure of it." _

"Sure thing. I love you mom."

_"Oh, and I love you Natsuki! Excelsior!"_

Reito smiled. "Mama's girl, let's go...you coming, Juliet?"

Shizuru sighed and looked over at Natsuki. "In a sec..."


	5. Love, Dad

"Wow! Congratulations Juliet, the lead in the play. Dad will be excited..." Anh said trailing off.

Shizuru gave her an annoyed look. "Oh boy, I'm looking forward to that conversation."

Anh feigned shock. "Conversation? With Dad? Impossible! I've never had one of those with him!"

Shizuru laughed. "Lucky...now, Miss Fujino, approach the bench, our father will hear your case now! Our father, the honorable judge, is presiding over every decision."

"And mom? Can't take our calls. She's busy planning balls, exhausting her kindness on strangers."

Shizuru sighed and brushed her hair back. "Could we have been raised by two warmer people?"

Anh tapped her chin. "Eskimos...maybe. But that birthday package showed up two weeks late. Not bad."

"Not as bad as last year certainly."

Anh started laughing, but with a hint of bitterness. "Oh! The combined Christmas/Birthday/Easter package."

"Worst birthday ever?...14!"

"No, when we turned 8. Remember that Dad thought that..."

"That Mom would..."

"Disaster!" They both chirped at the same time.

Shizuru shook her head. "Those two were not cut out for twins...remember, they rented out the zoo."

"And our nanny walked us through..."

"Both of our loving parents were no-shows..." Shizuru ran her fingers through her fine chestnut hair and patted her twin sister on the shoulder. "Oh, Anh, I am so sorry, this day just sneaks up on me every year."

Anh puffed out her chest and began to speak in a mocking tone of her father, much like Shizuru had just done. "Kiddo, you know I rely on your mother to remind me of these things."

"Remember when he said he'd make it up to me? Two days later, it was my fault we lost the soccer game. He made me walk home alone from the field."

Anh gave a sympathetic nod, remembering it all too well. "Well, atleast he sent us a note...ahem, 'Dear Shizuru: Please find enclosed this very thick package that came for you yesterday. I talked with Father Flynn, and he told me you were in. But call anyway when you open it...Tokyo University! But, we always knew you'd keep that Fujino flame burning. Love, Dad'."

Shizuru did her best not to crumple the note. "What did he get you?"

Anh looked up. "You mean, what did Dad's secretary get me? These earrings. I think they're slimming...what do you think?"


End file.
